<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loveseat by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895922">The Loveseat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Coughing, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Love, Love Confessions, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Sick Character, Sick Nathalie Sancoeur, Sickfic, loveseat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hated whoever decided to put the hideous loveseat in his office. He didn't think it was necessary and did not match the style of the room. But, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Loveseat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel didn't know how Nathalie could insist on working. He didn't know how day after day she would show up promptly and dressed professionally as if she wasn't lucky she had made it through the previous day. Her condition was constantly worsening and yet she insisted to continue to carry out her duties as an assistant. Though he had quit going after the miraculous, at least for the time being, as to avoid any situation that would drive her to use the peacock miraculous. If Nathalie insisted to work through it all then Gabriel requested she work in his office so he could keep an eye on her condition. She had been coughing all morning so Gabriel had told her that she should not work today and to be sure she wasn't working he made her sit in the loveseat that had been moved into his office only a day before. He hadn’t liked the loveseat, he didn’t think it fit properly in the room and was going to have it removed shortly but for now, he found it useful. He ran from his desk to her when she had fallen forward coughing. He picked her up gently and set her back on the seat. The loveseat didn't have a lot of extra room so he sat down close to her. <br/>“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked with concern flooding his voice. He had one arm wrapped around her, resting on her far shoulder, and his other hand held her nearby shoulder wanting to make sure she would not fall forward again. Nathalie turned slightly and let her head fall onto his chest.<br/>“I’m fine, sir,” she said. <br/>“Are you certain?” he asked again.<br/>“I’m positive,” Nathalie said.<br/>She didn't move her head and Gabriel did not attempt to move either. They sat comfortably close and Nathalie felt a sense of security in Gabriel’s arm that she hadn't felt in a while especially with a life uncertain as hers. <br/>“Thank you, sir,” she said after a while. She could feel the unsaid words building in her throat, not a cough this time, but a confession that was begging to spill out. <br/>“Of course, Nathalie, it's no problem,” he said.<br/>She lifted her head from his chest and looked at his lips before quickly pressing hers against his. <br/>Nathalie shot back as far as she could in the small seat after realizing what she had done.<br/>“I-” she blushed.<br/>Should she apologize? What was she apologizing for? She wasn't sorry for kissing him though she knew she shouldn't have.<br/>Gabriel’s eyes had widened with the sudden action but softened as he looked at Nathalie who for the first time, in the time he had known her, looked scared. He reached out slowly and grabbed one of her hands. She flinched when he did but soon relaxed to his touch. He inched closer to her again and let his other stroke her face. She was indescribably beautiful, a beauty he had never noticed before but now taking in every feature he didn't know how he hadn't noticed before. He ran his thumb over her lips and then gently pressed a kiss to them. <br/>When the kiss breaks Nathalie wants to run, escape, and hide. She hates when she feels like this when she doesn't have control over a situation and feels lost in emotion. She doesn't know what happened and just hopes she isn't lost in Gabriel’s mind manipulation. Nathalie stays put in her seat, on the loveseat in Gabriel Agreste’s office. <br/>“Nathalie,” he says her name slowly and let's roll on his tongue as if he is tasting her name for the first time. <br/>“Sir,” Nathalie replies tentatively. <br/>“You're,” he struggled to find the right word, “everything,” he finally settled on, “incredible, amazing, beautiful, you're Nathalie and I wouldn't change a thing.” <br/>“I am in love with you,” she said quickly and the words blended together. She exhaled, finally happy to have spit out the confession that had been building in her. Gabriel almost felt like he didn't hear her right the first time. <br/>“I love you too Nath,” he said. <br/>She blushed at the nickname. Work was not important as he moved Nathalie onto his lap. Nathalie wanted to think of the agenda she had seen before she was deemed ‘unfit’ to work today, she knew Gabriel had to have something better than this to be doing but as he held her close she let herself relax from her workaholic attitude. That loveseat stayed in Gabriel’s office after that and he never complained about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>